


Date Night

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Light orgasm denial?, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: Bloodhound and reader come home after a movie and spend sweet gay time together.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Date Night

"That was a really stupid movie. So stupid that it was actually kinda good," you laugh and collapse into the bed.  
"Indeed. I enjoyed it quite a lot," Bloodhound sits on the side of the bed. "...Though a hunter should never be so obvious in a chase."  
"Yeah, I figured you might say that, you pro-hunter." You chuckle and turn off the lights. You hear your lover lay down next to you and you turn on your side, inviting them to snuggle. And snuggle you do. They rest their chin in the crook of your shoulder. You shift your pajamas, bumping into them in the process. They snuggle closer, holding you just a bit tighter.

"Wait a second...Hound, did it scare you?"  
"No, not at all," they sighed. "The ceaseless killing just made me think you dearer than I already did, sweetheart."   
"Oh. That is totally not the answer I expected. I was gonna tease you!" you jab them gently with your elbow, then bring their hand to your lips and kiss it. "I'm still here, see?" You squeeze their hand.  
They nod against your back and drowsily leave a kiss on the nape of your neck. You involuntarily shiver, a ticklish sort of heat suddenly blossoming within your center. You jerk back against Bloodhound, eliciting a soft groan.

"Oh..."

Their sigh pleases you, adding fuel to your fire. You decide to tease them after all, and grind backwards into them. They go back to nuzzling their head against your shoulder and neck. You can feel their excitement hardening slowly.   
"Mmh...Hound, you're so adorable," you whisper, and move their head so you can turn around. Facing them in the dark, you can still see their silhouette rising and falling with their quickened breath. Your hand reaches out to their face, burning red hot with heat.

"So sensitive for me," you coo, leaning in. Bloodhound rushes to meet your lips, then seeking out your tongue and depths. They are gently trembling when your mouths separate. 

"Please...sweetheart, touch me more," they sigh, and you oblige. You stroke their hardness through their soft pajama pants, feeling its shape and gently scratching at the head. Their breath hitches and they let out sweet, high-pitched moans. You go back to stroking their length delicately. The hunter is trembling ever so slightly. You lean back to kiss them, thoughts beginning to leave your brain.  
You shift to face them, straddling one leg above theirs so your centers can touch. 

"Ah," they sigh and swear gently in Old Norse. You grin and gently rock into them, sending up a shock of excitement through you. Your thin underwear is soaked, and you feel your center adhering to Bloodhound. They notice it too.  
"Beloved...You're so...oh!" they yelp as you reach up and suddenly caress a nipple. You languidly drag your palm across their shirt, stopping to draw circles near their nipples. 

"Mmh...I thought *I* was the one who caught you, not...ah, the other way around," they chuckled.   
"The tables have turned...what can I say," you grin back.

You pause to take in the scenery, and feel the moisture of your underwear clinging to you and revealing your shape. You fee a strange sort of glee and angle yourself so Bloodhound can see you better.  
"Why did you...ah." You feel their length twitch and hit your own excitement.  
You gently rub their head with the palm of your hand, freeing them from their underwear and feeling their firm head directly. Their precum is thick and tangles into your hand, their quiet moans crescendoing in pitch.

You pause when they get close. "Beg, dearest," you whisper. "Beg for it."  
"I...ah! Beloved, please...I need to release --"  
Before they even finish their sentence, you've ripped off your undergarments and straddle them. You share a moment of eye contact surrounded only by your panting, then plunge downwards fast. Bloodhound yelps, and you sit there to let them adjust. Deep within you, you feel a twitching ache. It's already so good.  
"Please, you must m-move..." they plead, eyes welling up with tears.  
"Of course," you grin and start moving pretty fast, thighs slapping their sides.  
One hand reaches up to touch you, rubbing you almost feverishly as they neared their end.

"Sweetest, I'm -- oh!"  
They thrust up one last time as they empty deep into you and you throw your head back and clamp down on them in turn.  
Warm, thick cum fills you as you gently lay down and let your orgasm wash over you.

"Should I move?" Bloodhound asks quietly.  
"No, I want to keep it in as long as I can," you answer, nuzzling into them. You both adjust positions so you are spooning again, and you notice they're a bit hard again.  
"Did you like that I wanted to keep your cum inside?"  
You can't see their face in the dark, but you can almost feel them blush.  
"You know me too well dearest..." they sigh after waiting a beat.  
"Round two?" you raise an eyebrow and snuggle closer.  
"Of course," they laugh.


End file.
